Paper Plane
by SpunPinkSugarGlaze
Summary: A single paper plane connected them, those forbidden to be with eachother. Their love was strong...but torn apart by life and curses. YukixOC.
1. Agony

**A new story! YAY! I'm soooo happy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It was a very pleasant day. The breeze lightly caressed my face, and made the folds of my long white skirt dance around my legs. And, annoyingly enough, made my seemingly endless, slightly curly white silver hair whip everywhere. Including my face. Pulling my hair back with a headband that was on my wrist, I thought for a moment.

So. Get kicked outta the house? Check. Gather things? Check. Be hated both and home and school? Check. Be called a freak, a mistake, a curse (which I am) and a monster? Check, check, aaaand check.

Adjusting the headband to my preferences, I continued to walk down my street with a large, light grey backpack on my shoulders that seemed to weigh a thousand tons. I dragged my feet further and further away from the place I used to call home. Or a better term for it; a hell house. My knees burned, but I was known at school for having the fastest mile time. I was used to the pain. And also because I was beat by my parents every day, too. That, nobody knew. When I began to reach a forest, I slumped against a tree. My limbs were on fire from walking and running, so I gladly took the rest. The last thing I heard before I blacked out were the leaves crunching beside me.

**Yuki P.O.V**

I was on my way to our secret base. Today, I would be planting more leeks. Smirking, i thought of how the baka neko would react when I shove them into his mouth again. I pray that he will get sick. I was nearing the location when I heard a loud THUMP to my right. Turning around cautiously, I began to slowly walk toward the source of the noise. There was a backpack, but the other thing I saw revealed who it was. A thin strand of pale, silvery hair was all the evidence that I needed to figure it out.

"Sakura!" I murmured. I circled the tree and saw her lying unconscious against the rough bark, her face very pale. She was thin- thinner than the last time I saw her. She must have lost weight. Her hair was dry and stiff like hay, no longer healthy and shiny like before when I saw her. Sakura's breath was so slight that at first I thought she wasn't breathing at all. Her cherry red lips were now badly chapped. Some of the skin on her leg was a soft violet hue, a sign of past beatings. I shuddered at that thought. Gently, I placed my hands on her sharp shoulders. I shook her slightly.

"Sakura! Wake up!" I said in a hushed whisper.

There was no reaction from the girl. Poor thing. She must've had it bad. I picked her up (which was easier than it should have been) and onto my back, noting that she weighed close to nothing. Her backpack would have to wait, and so would pissing off Kyo. Opening the sliding paper door to Shigure's house with my foot (that was recently fixed), I announced loudly,

"I found Sakura."

Shigure's shocked face stuck out from his office.

"Sakura? You mean, the Sakura?" he exclaimed, baffled.

I sighed. "Yes, the Sakura," I said, mimicking his voice.

He chuckled, then with a more serious tone, asked,

"Is she okay? What happened?"

If I hadn't been holding a near-dead girl on my back, I would have smacked Shigure on the back of his head.

"If you could see, then you would be able to tell that no, she is not alright. And I also have no idea what happened to her. I found her unconscious and brought her here, that's all," I fumed.

Swiftly, I went up the stairs before stupid Shigure could ask any more of his ridiculous questions. Bringing her into my room since there was no other empty one, I set her down and took a good look at her. She had bruises on her neck, legs like I noticed before, and a few sprinkled on her arms. Most were either purple or a ugly pale pea green. Sighing, I placed her on my futon, drawing the thick blanket onto her form up to her shoulders. I placed a hand on her forehead, and to my dismay, she had a fever. I grimaced. More to deal with. I got up and shut my door quietly. She needs her rest.

As I was quietly walking out down the stairs, Tohru was sitting at the table sipping her tea with Shigure. She smiled brightly when I came into view.

"Oh! Yuki! How nice to see you! Would you like to sit with us and have tea?" she asked.

I smiled back softly like a prince should, and nodded. "Sure, Miss Honda."

Settling down on a cushion, I thanked Tohru as a cup of green tea was placed into front of me. I sighed contently and took the warm beverage in my hands, sipping every now and then.

"So, Yuki, I hear we have a guest. Who is it? Oh, and is the visitor a boy or a girl?"

Tohru asked curiously, looking at me expectantly.

Taking a small sip of my tea, I answered calmly,

"We have a female visitor. Her name is Sakura."

"A girl? Oh, great! Another girl is in the house! This will be fun! Do you know if she's staying?" Tohru looked really excited that she was here.

I sighed.

"When I found her, she was hurt pretty badly, so she might be living here for a bit. I don't know if she is permanently staying, but she will be with us for a while."

"Oh! Is she okay? I hope she wasn't hurt too badly, that would be horrible!"

I smile softly at her innocence. She had no idea that Sakura wasn't a plain girl, and I didn't tell her that she was a part of the zodiac. As if on cue, she put her hands together and asked,

"Is she the rooster? I've never seen the chicken of the zodiac before!"

When Tohru asked that, I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my lips.

"No, she isn't the rooster." I answered, slightly amused.

Tohru tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Then...what is she?"

I closed my eyes, and saw Sakura smiling and happy.

_"Yuki! Yuki, let's play hide and seek!" she chirped._

"She...she's a mistake." I said coldly.

The eyes of the girl in front me widened.

"A mistake? What do you mean?"

"Sakura is...a snake."

"Eh? Isn't Ayame a snake? How can there be two?"

I began to recall the long story.

"You see, Ayame had a twin. That twin was cursed, yes, but Ayame was the first one born, so he got all the fame. The younger twin was shunned and forgotten, treated horribly like any other member of the zodiac. To add to it, I heard that our parents had cast her out, saying that she was not needed. I hadn't known about it until just recently."

_People are good liars,_ I thought.

"Ayame looked down on her, resulting in the twin housing a cold and independent nature. She doesn't socialize with anyone anymore. Up until the time Akito got to her, she pushed aside all those negative feelings. I...we used to be good friends. When Akito stepped in, she completely changed."

Tohru looked horrified.

"What...what happened?"

My expression darkened.

"Nobody knows. But it was so horrible, Sakura didn't talk for a year. And when she did start to talk, her voice was hollow, stripped of any trace of will or emotion. That's when she started becoming mean and cold."

The look on the girl in front of me was sad.

"Poor Sakura. She was so alone...with no one to comfort her and show her kindness."

My tea was now cold in my hands, seeping the warmth from my palms.

"Yes. Very...very alone. But she didn't try to break out. A foolish being."

(A/N: Heh heh… interrupts...YUKI! SO MEAN! TT^TT.)

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

The first thing that I noticed when I broke out of my unconsciousness was that my entire body was screaming in pain. Trying to get up wasn't smart. I gasped in pure agony when my head was only mere inches from the futon. Going back down wasn't fun, either. I looked around with my eyes only, because I learned the hard way that if I moved it would hurt. A lot. I was in a house, but I had no idea whose. By the looks of it, there were into traditional things. What else would explain the futon, and the paper sliding doors? So who likes traditional things? I thought for a moment, before the answer hit me hard.

_Sohmas. Shit!_

I ignored the agonizing pain and stood up. I practically threw the paper sliding door out of my way and froze when I heard _his_ voice call out, "You baka neko! Don't destroy the house!" When I stood at the top of the stairs, I saw his and some other girl's eyes widen. I slowly made my way down.

"Sakura!" _He_ exclaimed in shock.

"Yuki." I stated bitterly.

Turning to the strange girl, I asked coldly,

"Who are _you_?" I gave her a condescending look.

Yuki gave that girl a knowing look, and said to me,

"This is Tohru Honda. She is staying with us."

"Us?"

"Shigure, Kyo, and myself." He explained calmly.

I scowled. "I thought you couldn't stand staying with that _unfortunate_ monster. What now? A change of heart?"

I saw something in his eyes flicker with annoyance, but to my anger, retained his calm composure.

I turned to Tohru then. "What a _disgusting_ girl. Staying with three guys? You must really be

desperate for attention, you _tramp_." I sneered. "Have you slept with Yuki yet?"

Unlike Yuki, her face was one of shock and hurt. The rat slammed his hands on the table, making the cups on the table vibrate. His violet orbs glowed with rage. Good.

"How _dare_ you speak to Miss Honda in such a manner!"

I crossed my arms despite the pain, and smirked evilly.

"Oh? What's to stop me, you rat?" I mocked.

I could tell that Yuki was dying to punch me, but restrained himself from doing so.

I smiled even bigger.

"Afraid to hurt a girl are you? You're a lot like _Ayame_." I spat out the cursed name.

"Wouldn't harm a female for a million dollars. You two are the same. Selfish, mean, arrogant, rash-"

**SMACK.**

Yuki was in front of me, hand raised. My cheek felt hot, and I could still feel the impact of the hit.

"I am nothing like my brother, you viper."

I raised an eyebrow, ignoring the burning on my cheek and the anger boiling inside me. I was used to this pain.

"_Oooo_, somebody's feisty today. What is this? Kyo rubbing off on you?" I teased. Boy, this was fun.

When Yuki swung his leg up for a roundhouse kick, I caught his leg with a lightning-fast hand. _Ouch_. Man, he's getting good. That's a lot of force behind a kick.

"Can't you see the_ poor_ girl in front of you is so _terribly_ hurt? Sakura's head hurts from all your useless chatter. Sakura's hand hurts from defending herself from the mean, mean Yuki." I purred.

I released his thin leg, and casually walked out the door. I waved my hand.

"Now, If you'll excuse me. I'm going to retrieve my bag that you oh so rudely forgot. That gentlemanly act is wearing thin."

The air was dry. Running into the forest, I neatly folded my clothes, hid them into a bush and darted away, swift as a snake. (No pun intended.)

The smell of my perfume was strong in my nostrils, and I noted the soft scent of sandalwood and salt mixed in with it. I knew that there was a change of clothes in my backpack, so I'll be fine. When I was a snake, things were much harder to find by sight, so I relied on my sense of smell and sound. I at last saw a rather large dark grey lump, and waited. There was a red POOF, and the world flooded with color again. I quickly changed, lest anyone see me, and swung the heavy load over my back. On the way back to Shigure's house, I thought about Kyo. That idiot was probably whining about something, of trying to beat up Yuki with no avail. I smiled. Old habits die hard. The same was for me. With new jeans on, I kicked open the door. Four faces looked at me, and I wrinkled my nose at the smell of that monster. Glaring at Yuki and Tohru, I waved to the other two.

"Dog. Hello." I stated.

Shigure smiled and waved.

"Hello Sakura-Chan! Want to have some tea?" He chirped. That happy-go-lucky moron...

I smiled, my expression sweet as honey, and saw Yuki stare at me with shock. What? Now it's rude to smile? Kyo narrowed his eyes, knowing something was up. Smart kid.

"Why, thank you." I said with fake politeness.

I took a cup and dumped the steaming contents on his head. My gaze darkened to a glare.

"Umm, maybe later. Your tea is too toxic to be consumed by human beings," I snapped, glancing at Kyo pointedly. Shigure was shrieking in pain.

"Owowowowowowowow...Tohru, cure me!" He begged.

Yuki smacked him on the head. "You pervert."

Meanwhile, I felt the monster glare holes in the back of my head. The air moved around me, and I ducked just in time to dodge a punch.

"I'M PERFECTLY HUMAN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WHAT YOU GOT TO SAY ABOUT IT, HUH? YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, SAKURA?" He ranted, mock anger in his voice. His eyes sparkled with playfulness. This was a joke between us, and we often got into 'fights'. In truth, we are like birds of a feather.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Unfortunately for you, I have things to take care of. Maybe later."

"Do you even have anywhere to stay?" Yuki asked in a smug voice. Uh-oh.

I froze. Damn rat!

"Sure I do. I'm paying my dear brother Ayame a visit. I think it would be nice for him to see his sister that he's missed soo much." I decided.

"So...why come here, then?" he questioned.

I grinned.

"To see Kyo dearest, of course."

To prove my point, I tackled him and embraced him tightly.

"I just couldn't bear to be without my favorite cousin." I purred in his ear.

He smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"You're getting good at dodging things, now. Cowardly much?" He teased.

I responded by giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Shut up," I giggled.

I kissed him on the cheek, and then ran upstairs. Dropping my stuff off in his room, I leaned opened the windows, a blast of cool spring air spreading into the room. I inhaled slowly, and stuffing my black jewel-studded phone into my pocket, jumped out the window from the balcony. I felt the wind rush past my face as I landed, knees bent, onto a large tree. I nimbly jumped from one plant to another, my footing steady. After a few minutes, I saw Ayame's silly cosplay store come into view.

I licked my lips.

"This is going to be _fun_."


	2. I'm sorry

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I sat on the flat roof of Ayame's shop, quietly listening to his conversation.

"Minnneeee! We need to fit this dress order! The customer is expecting it to be finished tomorrow, chop chop!"

"Oh, okay! I'll get right to it!" called a cheerful voice that I assumed to be that Mine girl.

Hmm...

Does Ayame love that girl?

...

Yay! Revenge opportunity!

I quietly stripped, the sudden cold causing me to change, which is what I wanted. I slipped inside the store under the door, silently infiltrating the shop. I smelled Ayame's familiar scent. Looks like he still likes strawberries...I can tell he eats alot. (A/N ^^") And then there was another...the sickeningly pure smell hung in the air, intoxicating. How does Ayame stand it? Slithering under some bolts of brightly colored fabric, I waited. After what seemed to be an hour, footsteps could be heard.

The source of that horrible sweet scent came towards me. Target spotted! When her clothed leg came into view, I darted forward, sharp fangs bared. She shrieked loudly when I bit her leg, ejecting my poison into the wound. Naturally, Ayame came running.

"Mine! What's wrong?" He asked, very, very worried.

"It...it bit me!" She cried between tears.

The silver haired man's gaze traveled down to me. He raised an eyebrow.

"A snake? I thought that there was something wrong. But how did it get in here?"

I could see the realization dawn on him as soon as his expression change.

"Sakura! What in the name of fashion is wrong with you?" he roared.

"Youuu desserved it!" I hissed angrily between my teeth.

"You finally found someone you truly love, and now it's my turn to destroy it! Like you desstroyed ussss!"

I was lifted violently into the air, my long body being grasped by the center. Ayame's grip was firm.

"Tell me! Did you poison her?" He demanded

I turned my head away, sighing.

"Who can say?"

He squeezed me even tighter at my response.

_"SAY IT! TELL ME NOW!"_

I winced.

"She's going to die within a day. Have fun with her while you can!" I said cheerfully. I bit his hand, careful not to poison him, as suffering through this is much worse than dying. He released me, and I slithered away. I came face to face with the girl.

"You, a lowly girl, don't deserve a person like Ayame. You wretch, you aren't good enough." I sneered.

I went through the window, and then slithered to the roof to retrieve my clothing. Mission accomplished.

**Yuki POV**

Shigure was on the phone with Ayame, and he slammed the phone down, angry.

Apparently something had happened to Ayame. Like I cared much. But since Shigure was unusually shaken up about it, I asked him.

"What happened?"

Shigure was completely distorted.

"It's Mine..she's going to die."

My eyes widened.

"But...how? What happened?" i asked, worried.

"Sakura bit her and poisoned her. Revenge, she said."

A wave of complete horror and guilt washed over me. Mine's death...is my fault. If we hadn't happened...then Mine wouldn't have died.

Shigure looked at me.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Mine...her death is my fault." I murmured.

"Eh? How? You were in the house the whole time."

"Sakura and I...we used to be in a relationship. Secret, for obvious reasons. She was so happy...but Ayame found out about it, and told Akito since he hated Sakura. One thing let to another, and Sakura was in some way hurt by Akito. I broke up with her to keep things from getting worse, and to keep her from getting hurt again. She's hated Ayame ever since." My voice was tinged with sadness and remorse.

"So...Sakura wanted revenge, as that is in her nature. Hence, she wanted to kill Mine, because she was special to Ayame. Tear them apart."

I closed my eyes.

"Like us."

The older man's expression was sober; quite rare for Shigure.

"I see," he said, voice sympathetic. "I understand what Sakura did...she must be really sad."

"Yes," I said softly.

_"I can't do this anymore. We should stop this."_

_"What? Okay. Let's go home then, Yuki."_

_"That's not what I meant, Sakura."_

_"Eh?" The confused girl turned around, her head tilted to the side._

_"Stop what?"_

_"This. Our get togethers. These secret meetings. Seeing you. I;m tired of it."_

**_I'm tired of the pain._**

_"What?" Hurt and confusion clouded her silver eyes. I'm so sorry Sakura, but this is to protect you._

_"You heard me. Let's break up."_

_The girl in front of me began to tremble, and looked down, her silver hair falling like a curtain in front of her heart-shaped face._

_"Do you regret this? Do you regret us?" she asked, voice still hopeful._

_"Yes." I choked out. __**I'm sorry.**_

_There was a pause before she responded._

_"I see."_

_Her voice sounded so hollow, so broken. I'm sorry. But I can't watch you be hurt because of me. I saw her eyes close, and tears fall. Many, many tears._

_"That's alright." she said, her voice suddenly steady._

_She looked up, and her eyes that were once a warm, liquid grey were now a steely silver. The tears had been wiped away and there was almost no trace of them._

_"I don't need your fake feelings. You pity me, don't you? You always did, you rat." Sakura snarled._

_She turned away, and left my side._

There were tears in my eyes after I finished recalling the memory.

"I loved her. Very, very much. And I still do."

Shigure sighed.

"It's like that, life for the zodiac. Sad thing, isn't it?" he murmured.

"Yes. Indeed," I said, voice cracking.

"But of course, an even sadder one for _us_, right?" sneered a snide voice.

I turned around, and came face to face with Sakura's frosty gaze.

"The one's who don't belong. The one's who are mistakes. Didn't you say so yourself,Yuki? "

I made a mad dash for the stairs, but felt Sakura grab the collar of my shirt. Dammit, I really hate snake reflexes. So fast.

"Where do you think your going, Yuki?" she purred into my ear.

I shoved Sakura away from me.

_I'm sorry._

She stumbled, and fell onto her back, her head thumping against the wood table that just happened to be behind her. Crying out in pain, she began to cry. Uh oh.

"Owww...Yuki, what was that for?" she squeaked.

It took everything in my power to keep myself from running towards her.

"I've told you before; we're done. Now, will you please stop trying to get us together? You're acting like a slut." I said coldly.

_I'm so, so sorry._

Her silver eyes widened with hurt, and I stomped up the stairs before I could see any more.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Did Yuki just say I was a slut?

Yup. He did.

The throbbing pain in my body was nothing compared to the pain I had on my chest. I had never stopped loving Yuki, even after we broke up. Obviously he had.

"Sakura? Are you oka-"

"What sort of question is that? The girl in front of you has been called a slut by her ex that she still loves, thrown onto the table and you're asking if she's okay? You're really a worthless idiot, aren't you? Can't you read a situation when it unfolds right in front of you?" I snarled, venting out my pain and anger at Shigure.

I kicked the table out the door, the paper tearing with a loud rip and made a mad dash for the roof where I knew Kyo would be. He had about 2 hours before he left to train at the dojo, so I guessed he would be there. Sure enough, the hot-headed male was sitting comfortably on the surface, looking up at the sky. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear.

"Whatcha lookin at?"

The cat didn't jump; he sighed instead. I raised an eyebrow. Oh? When did this happen?

"Clouds." he answered lamely.

I sat in his lap, legs to the side. I played with his bright orange har.

"Clouds?"

"Yea, clouds. Gotta problem with that?"

"No. It's just so weird for you to be calm like this..." I murmured softly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kyo looked at me worriedly.

"What's the real reason, Sakura?"

"Eh?" I looked up at him.

"Tell me. Why did you come up here? You would never be here on your own; you're afraid of heights."

"Because you were here. I wanted to see Kyo." I lied.

"The truth, Sakura!" Kyo demanded fiercely, getting impatient.

I stared into his warm maroon eyes for a moment, before I felt myself totally melt like candle wax under his searching gaze. My vision blurred, and I buried my face in his chest. Kyo stiffened, then awkwardly began patting my hair. The words that I have been holding back spilled out of my mouth all at once.

"I hate Tohru so much! Yuki is all Tohru this, Tohru that! She is a demon. I despise her! Why does she have to live here? Doesn't she have a house? It's like Tohru is everything Yuki thinks about; it makes me so mad! He even plants strawberries for her! It's like he's forgotten all about me! About us!"

The last words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them; I had never told Kyo about Yuki and mine's relationship.

He listened to me patiently as I ranted; I knew that he liked Tohru. It was so obvious from the way he looked at her. Even though I had said things about Tohru, he has still listened to me.

"Us? What us?"

I closed my eyes.

"Planes...many, many paper planes..."


End file.
